Home
by Nafrayu
Summary: Traduction de Thanatos Angelos Girl. Il était le fils de la veuve noire, élevé pour devenir comme sa mère et la société n'avait pas de place pour lui. One-Shot.


Traduction de** Thanatos Angelos Girl** (J'ai bien sûr son autorisation).**  
**

******Résumé**: Il était "le fils de la veuve noire, élevé pour devenir comme sa mère" et la société n'avait pas de place pour lui.

**Note de la traductrice**: En cherchant des histoires sur Blaise, Théodore Nott et Mrs Zabini, je suis tombée sur pas mal d'OS très bien en anglais. J'ai choisi de traduire celui là, d'autres suivront peut-être! Je retrouve avec plaisir la traduction, j'ai plutôt l'habitude de traduire de l'espagnol vers le français mais je me débrouille pas mal en anglais aussi ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Home**

"Nous sommes liés par nos choix."

Il pouvait comprendre cela. Il a été guidé par les décisions que sa mère a prise pour lui et c'était son choix que de l'accepter.

Blaise a perdu sa maison, son foyer, son petit havre de paix lorsque sa mère a décidé qu'il était temps pour Jack, Dimitri ou quelque soit le nom du maris du moment, de mourir.

Blaise pourrait - avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi - comprendre pourquoi elle a fait cela, pourquoi elle les a tué dans des accidents anormaux et bizarres, elle ne les a jamais aimé, elle aimait seulement l'argent. Une fois qu'elle avait les gallions bien en sécurité entres ses mains, elle se débarrassait des hommes avec une facilité déconcertante.

Blaise a toujours détesté cela. Il avait toujours détesté ce qu'elle avait fait, il avait toujours détesté le sentiment d'être arraché à une douzaine d'endroits à chaque fois sans avoir un foyer, un endroit où se recueillir, et ce depuis que son père était mort à l'âge de quatre ans. Blaise a toujours cru qu'il était mort à cause d'un moldu, celui-ci aurait voulu le voler et devant la résistance de son père, l'a tout simplement tué.

Après cela il avait vu sa mère changer radicalement; De douce, tendre, naïve et loyale, elle était devenue manipulatrice et au cœur glacée. Blaise ne retrouvait plus la mère aimante qu'il avait connu par le passé. Même lorsque ses bras dorés l'enlaçait dans un rare signe d'affection ou encore lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'elle avait tout fait pour le protéger lui, sa lumière, son petit garçon.

C'étaitt peut-être la raison pour laquelle elle se laissa entraîner des ces jeux macabres et sanglants, mais elle ne le faisait plus pour lui à présent. Maintenant elle le faisait parce que c'était la seule chose qui faisait qu'elle se sentait vivante et elle aimait les risques.

Blaise se rappelait vaguement un endroit où il s'était sentit chez lui, où il s'était sentit aimé. Cet endroit c'était la maison de son père, une maison modeste où avaient résonné les rires et la joie de vivre. Dans cet endroit Blaise n'a jamais entendu un cris, un sanglot, ni même une dispute, cette façon de se sentir en sécurité et chez lui, lui manquait beaucoup.

Cependant c'était une période si lointaine que Blaise ne pouvait se souvenir avec exactitude à quoi ressemblait cette demeure, ni même où elle se trouvait. La seule chose dont il se souvenait c'était la joie et les rires.

Tout cela lui manquait depuis longtemps et Blaise savait pertinemment qu'il ne retrouverait plus jamais ça. Comment cela serait-il possible alors que sa mère était dehors dans l'espoir de ramener une autre victime qui ne se doutait de rien?

Blaise était fort, il pouvait traiter tout le monde avec froideur et arrogance, il pouvait faire face à ses manières impitoyables et manipulatrices. La reine de la manipulation l'avait élevé, il pouvait jouer le même air aux autres mieux que quiconque. Il n'avait plus besoin des douceurs de son enfance.  
Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres revienne un jour ou l'autre.

Alors pourquoi se fait-il que, quand il a évoqué cette possibilité à voix haute, il avait eu le sentiment de ne réussir à convaincre personne et que ces mots n'étaient là que pour le consoler? Il avait un certain sens de la finesse et de l'observation. Que voulait-il faire avec eux? Il était encore, en un sens, sans abris et perdu. Il n'avait même pas la sensation de s'être intégré à ses camarades de classes, ils connaissaient tous le passé obscur et effrayant de sa mère.

Sera t-il un jour en mesure de trouver quelque chose qui comblerait ce vide?

Il en doutait. Il était "le fils de la veuve noire élevé pour devenir comme sa mère" et la société n'avait pas de place pour lui. Aucune, à moins qu'il ne veuille devenir comme sa mère et ça il ne le voulait pas.

Ainsi, avec ce genre de pensée dans son esprit, il n'était pas étonnant que quand Draco Malfoy était venu lui proposer une place de choix parmi les Mangemorts une fois Potter mort, il l'avait écouté attentivement. Cependant il n'était pas stupide. Il savait qu'il serait mit de côté, alors il a dit non. Il répondit également non lorsqu'il fut approché par l'autre camps, celui de la Lumière.

Pour un jeune homme qui cherchait un foyer, il restait plutôt seul et à l'écart. Mais la seule raison pour laquelle il resta impartial était qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher ses chances de trouver un but dans la vie et une appartenance quelle qu'elle soit. Même si la plupart de ses actions ont effectivement gâché toutes les chances qui lui ont été donné et qu'il se retrouva seul à la fin.

Mais que pouvait-il attendre des autres? Il n'avait pas de maison pour l'accueillir, ni même un endroit ou aller en attendant. Il était juste un Serpentard errant qui cherchait un but, une appartenance, un accomplissement.  
Il a longtemps espéré trouver un foyer, Blaise n'était tout simplement pas sûr de quand, mais dans le chaos laissé après la guerre, il était certain qu'il pourrait récupérer quelque chose.

Avec toute cette pression sur ses épaules, il a longtemps cherché quelque chose, quelqu'un et il a finit par trouver. Il ne la quitta jamais, ni elle, ni la famille qu'ils avaient construit ensemble, il ne supportait plus ni la solitude, ni le silence, sentiments pourtant si familier lorsqu'il avait été enfant et adolescent.

Heureusement elle a tout fait pour qu'il ne ressente plus jamais cela.

Dans le passé, il a sans doute été guidé par les choix de sa mère, à présent il s'était libéré par ses propres choix.

* * *

_C'est un peu sombre même si ça finit bien, vous aimez aimé? :)_


End file.
